


Fire and Desire

by lightmyway



Series: The Mechanic and the Firefighter [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Boys In Love, Concerned Dean Winchester, Firefighter Castiel, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Oral Sex, Panic, Police Officer Benny Lafitte, Sexual Humor, Stubborn Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 03:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16360103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightmyway/pseuds/lightmyway
Summary: Six months into their relationship Dean must face the realities of Castiel's job. And both men find solace in each other's arms and passion in their bed.Dean didn’t bother to shut the door or turn off the engine before he raced for the police line. Before he reached the crowd, strong arms grabbed him, lifting him off his feet. “Dammit Dean you are not going anywhere near that fire.”Dean fought with all his strength. “Fuck you Benny. Let me go. Cas is in there.”“Brother, I know but you will only get in the way. You need to let them do their job.”“Fuck that. I need to be there. I need to find him. Benny please let me…”





	Fire and Desire

Dean was visible shaken and lashed out in anger. “Sam why did Benny call you? It’s not like you two get along.”

“Because he knew you would go off half-cocked and not listen to reason.”

Dean rose from the couch at those ominous words. “What the fuck happened Sam? You need to tell me right the fuck now!” He stood over his brother with clenched fists and a clenched jaw. His eyes blazed with fury and fear.

“Dean, I need you to calm down and listen. Can you do that please?” Sam’s voice was calm and measured, yet Dean still heard the distress in it. Taking a deep breath, he sat next to his brother once again. “Okay, Sam. Please just tell me.”

Sam swallowed loudly and cleared his throat. “Cas was one of the first to enter the apartment building and he hasn't come out. He lost contact with the others and they aren't sure exactly where he is in the building.” The younger man watched his older brother collapse. Dean slid off the couch and began to sob. His entire body shook with fear and sadness. “Dean, we don’t know anything yet. They are still fighting the fire. Benny said they are close to getting it under control.”

“And what they are just gonna let Cas die in there while they stand outside.” Dean brushed off his brother’s strong grip on his shoulder. He stood abruptly, walked toward the door and bolted. He heard the yelled, “Fuck” from his brother but he didn’t hesitate. Taking the stairs in three strides, Dean landed roughly and took off for the Impala. He revved the engine and sped out of his parking space. Glancing in the rearview mirror he spotted Sam racing for his own car with a phone to his ear.

Ten minutes later the mechanic slammed on his breaks and was out of the car before it came to complete stop.  Dean didn’t bother to shut the door or turn off the engine before he raced for the police line. Before he reached the crowd, strong arms grabbed him, lifting him off his feet. “Dammit Dean you are not going anywhere near that fire.”

Dean fought with all his strength. “Fuck you Benny. Let me go. Cas is in there.”

“Brother, I know but you will only get in the way. You need to let them do their job.”

“Fuck that. I need to be there. I need to find him. Benny please let me…” Tears ran down Dean’s cheeks as his body slumped in his friend’s arms. “Please…I need him.”

Benny’s arms tightened, holding the mechanic to his chest. Dean lifted his head and looked at building for the first time. He took in the mobs of people. The police cars, fire trucks and ambulances. The hoses and the smoke. There were no flames in his line of sight. “Is the fire out?” he whispered.

“Dean they declared the building safe a few minutes ago. Crews are in there now looking…” Benny hesitated and tensed.

“Looking for what Benny. Are they looking for bodies? Is that what you were going to say.” Dean finally freed himself from the police officer’s arms. “Fuck you. He is NOT fucking dead. He would not leave me like that.” Fresh tears streamed down his face, his vision clouded and his ears rang. When he came back to himself, his brother was holding his shoulders and talking to him. Sam’s eyes were filled with sympathy and sadness.

“Dean listen to me please. We don’t know anything. They are still clearing the building.”

“Sammy, I can’t lose him. We just…it’s only been six months since I…why did I wait so long? Sam I…I…love him, Sam. I need him.” This time Dean collapsed in his brother’s arms. They stood there embracing as activity swirled around them. They heard sirens, the crackle of Benny’s radio and then the call came in.

Benny looked at his shattered friend. “They found him.”

“Is he…is he…?”

“He’s alive Dean. They’re bringing him out now. Come on I’ll take you to him.”

Cas looked small on the stretcher as they brought him out of the building. A flurry of activity surrounded him. Words shouted back and forth between the firefighters and the EMTs. Dean knew he should be listening but all he could attune to was the body of his love strapped to the stretcher. “Oh God, Cas.” Dean took the last two steps to stand at his side.

“Sir you need to step back,” A young firefighter said before he realized he was talking to Dean. “Shit sorry Dean, but you need to let them work. Come over here.” The young man grabbed Dean’s arm and pulled him to the side. For the first time, Dean really looked at the man holding his arm. “Garth?”

“Yeah Dean it’s me.”

Dean stared at his friend with broken eyes and with a cracked voice, he asked, “Did you find him? What happened? Why weren’t you with him?”

Benny and Sam stepped in then and both tried to explain. Eventually Sam let Benny take the lead. “Dean they won’t know anything until they investigate. What you need to worry about right now is going to the hospital to be with Cas?”

“But Garth…” The mechanic’s confused green eyes settled on the young firefighter again. What he saw devastated him anew. Garth looked broken. “I’m sorry Garth. I didn’t mean…”

“I know Dean. It’s okay. Just go be with him and tell him we all love him.”

Taking a deep breath, Dean steeled himself. “Yeah, yeah I can do that.” The mechanic turned to his brother. “Sam?”

“I’m here Dean.” Sam waited for his brother to focus on him. “Cas’ in the ambulance. We should get to the hospital.”

“Okay.”

Benny clapped his friend on his back. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.”

Sam and Dean walked toward their cars. When he spotted the Impala, Dean blanched. “You didn’t exactly park correctly. When I got here the door was open and the car was running.”

Dean blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck. “Wow, I don’t remember that at all.”

“Not surprising.” Sam tossed Dean his keys, but said, “We are taking my car. You are in no condition to drive. Bobby and Ellen are already on their way to get the car and they will meet us at the hospital.”

“That’s good.” Dean stepped over to Sam’s car and slowly opened the passenger door. “I’m scared Sam. How do I do this?”

“One step at a time. First you get in the car and then we go to the hospital. We will figure out the rest once we get there.”

Without another word, Dean slid into the car and they drove in silence to the hospital.

 

The bright fluorescent lights hurt Dean’s eyes after the oppressive darkness of the night sky. He pinched the bridge of his nose as he closed his eyes. It took several seconds for him to acclimate to his new surroundings. When he calmed enough to think clearly and open his eyes, he walked to the admittance desk. “My boyfriend was just brought in. He’s a firefighter.”

The woman at the desk tensed at his words. She pursed her lips and looked behind her. “Jenny can you come here?”

A tall lanky red-haired woman approached the desk. “What is it Sarah?”

“Um…this is one of the firefighter’s partners.”

“Oh. Okay. Thank you, Sarah.” The dark-haired woman smiled weakly at Dean and Sam before turning away to greet the next person in line.

Dean was confused by the entire interaction. It amped up his anxiety and he began to shake. “Sir, it’s alright. Sarah called me because I am in charge of the admissions from the fire. We are gathering all the family members in one area and we have an area set aside for the first-responders. Follow me and we will get you some answers.”

The two brothers followed the nurse mutely. Tension radiating from all three as they made there way down a long hall. As they approached the end, Jenny asked, “What is your name?”

“Dean Winchester.”

“And what is your partner’s name.”

Shaking Dean said, “Castiel Novak.”

Jenny gestured toward a set of chairs. “If you will have a seat, I will go find out what I can.”

Looking around the room, Sam and Dean recognized a few others. One of the women stood and walked across the room. She knelt in front of Dean. “He got him out. I don’t know what happened but Dean, Cas saved him.”

As he watched the tears stream from Donna’s eyes, the mechanic reached for her hands. “Sounds like him,” he said as he cracked a smile.

“Yes, it does. I always feel better knowing Doug is going in with Cas having his back. There is no one more fearless than that man of yours.”

Sam reached over and touched their combined hands. “Donna is there any news.”

“Doug is in surgery. All I know is that a beam fell on him and Cas wouldn’t leave until he got him out. But I don’t know anything else.”

Donna looked heartbroken at her lack of knowledge. “That’s okay. The nurse went to find out for us,” Sam said in a reassuring voice. As he finished speaking, they heard the nurse call out Dean’s name.

All three of them stood to look at the tall red-head. Jenny approached. She stopped in front of Dean. “You can see him now.”

“What?” The mechanic froze and then shook his head. “What do you mean?”

Jenny chuckled, “I mean you can see your boyfriend now. In fact, he is down the hall demanding to see you. He is one stubborn son of a bitch.” Dean’s eyes opened in shock. “Shit, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said that.”

Now it was Dean’s turn to laugh. “Don’t apologize. That is the perfect description of my angel.”

Sam and Donna joined in on the laughter as Jenny said, “Wow an angel and a son of bitch.”

Dean’s face broke out in a huge grin. “Yep, that’s my man.”

As they walked down the hall, they could hear Cas’ deep gravelly voice, “Get Dean in here. Rufus, you know him.”

“Calm down Cas. He’s on his way.”

“Dammit Rufus. Bobby told you he was there. Dean saw me come out of the building and I was unconscious. You know how he reacts to shit like this. Go get him.”

They heard the old fire chief chuckle at Castiel. “Well, if you would calm the fuck down, I could tell you the nurse went to get him and who do we have here.” Rufus stepped aside as he pulled back the curtain. Green eyes found blue and Dean burst into tears again. “Oh, sweetheart, come here. I’m fine. It’s going to be okay Dean.”

As he collapsed against Castiel, the mechanic spluttered through his sobs. “But…but…I saw you. Cas I was so scared.”

“Shh. I know, but I’m okay.” Cas looked up to take in the other visitor. “Hello Sam.”

“Hey Cas. Sorry. He ran out of the house and took off before I could stop him.” The firefighter smiled knowingly at his friend. “Yes well. I’m not surprised. Dean isn’t exactly easy to control.” The mechanic huffed, “That’s not what you usually say about me.”

“Oh god, Dean. Really. Here and now,” Sam said indignantly.

“What’s the problem Sam?” asked Dean with a laugh.

“What’s the problem? I’ll tell you what’s the problem. I do not need to know these things about my brother and my best friend. I am traumatized.”

Castiel chuckled which quickly transitioned into a cough. The cough intensified and Castiel struggled to breathe. A nurse came in and put the canula back in Cas’ nose. “Castiel you need to keep this in. You need the oxygen. Quit being so stubborn.”

The blue-eyed man smiled sheepishly. “Fine. I’ll keep it in.” Dean turned to the nurse and said, “I’ll make sure he does.”

After the nurse left, Cas said, “So, you’re going to make me.” Castiel ogled Dean. “I’m pretty sure that’s not how this works.”

“Fuck you Cas. Fuck both of you assholes.” Sam glared at them with rosy red cheeks.

“Now you’re speakin’ the truth Sammy.”

“OH MY GOD. It’s like a disease with you guys. I am leaving before I am even more scarred.”

Dean and Cas laughed as Sam stomped out of the room. They held each other and laughed until Dean pulled back to look in the gorgeous blue eyes of his boyfriend. “You really are okay. Right?’

“Yes Dean. I am.”

“What the hell happened Cas? Why didn’t you get out?” The mechanic pleaded for answers.

“Dean,” Castiel said sternly.

“No Cas. I get it. It’s your job, but you were the first one in and the last one out. Something happened in there.”

The firefighter sighed and pointed, “Take a seat.” When his partner was seated, Cas began. “A beam fell and Doug was stuck. I managed to get him out. As we made our way out of the building I heard Garth calling for help. There was a family trapped in one of the back bedrooms of an apartment. A couple other guys arrived to help. I handed off the kids first, but their mother was trapped under some debris. As I freed her, a beam fell separating us. I told her to go because I knew Garth would be back. They had to get them all out before they could come for me.” Cas squeezed Dean’s hand. “We did what was necessary Dean. You know how this works.”

“I know. I was just so scared Cas. When Sam showed up at the door, he was pale. I thought you were dead. But then he said you were still in the damn building and what the hell’s with having Benny call Sam instead of me. I am your partner Cas. We are in this together.”

“Oh, my love of course we are. But I know you better than anyone Dean. When someone you love is in trouble, you go hell-bent for leather. Don’t try to deny it. You would run in the damn building if you thought you could save me.”

Dean leaned into Castiel’s space and practically yelled, “Of course I fucking would Cas.”

With a smug expression, Cas said, “Precisely.”

Dean swatted at his boyfriend. “Stop being so cocky, you jackass.” The mechanic stood then and crawled up onto the bed. Pressing his lips to Cas’ mouth, he said, “I love you jackass. Don’t ever do that again.”

The firefighter kissed Dean deeply. When they were both breathless, Cas said, “I love you, too.”

 

Before the door even shut, Dean was on his knees in front of Castiel. He looked up at his boyfriend with unadulterated lust. It was the longest they had gone without truly touching each other since they started dating six months ago. They were both desperate for each other.

“I am horny as fuck, Cas. I need you.”

Castiel chuckled darkly. “Of course you do Dean. What do you want?”

“I need to taste you. Please god let me taste you.”

As Dean watched raptly, Cas unbuckled his pants and lowered his zipper. Slowly, he pulled out his cock. He stroked it languidly. “Is this what you desire Dean?”

“Yes.” The mechanic shook as he saw Cas’ cock harden before his eyes. Dean unconsciously crawled forward. Before he realized it, his mouth wrapped around the warm length of his lover’s dick. He moaned as he lowered his head further. In response, Cas gripped his hair firmly, lifting Dean’s head. “Look at me Dean. Keep your eyes open. I need to see how much you enjoy this." The mechanic nodded as he continued to bob his head.

Dean lavished Cas’ cock with his lips and tongue. Licking into the slit and tracing the contours of the head before dropping back down to engulf the firefighter’s throbbing cock in his wet heat. With each sweep, Dean was rewarded with a deep moan from Cas and a tightening of the fist in his hair. His own cock ached for attention and he could not resist unzipping his pants to free it.

“Dean.” Cas said his name as if it was a command. The mechanic froze at the sound. “Did I tell you to unzip your pants?”

Pulling off Cas’ cock Dean said, “No.”

“Then why did you?”

“Cas, I want to be good for you. You know that. And usually I’m all for it, but I almost lost you and I think I need…” Green eyes filled with tears as Dean dropped his head.

“Dean. Don’t hide from me.” A gentle hand lifted Dean’s chin. Concerned, love-filled blue eyes looked down at a quaking man. “My love tell me what you need.”

The mechanic collapsed against Cas and buried his face in Cas’ stomach. “I need to feel you. All of you. Surrounding me and holding me.”

Castiel smiled sweetly as he traced the jut of Dean’s jaw. “Let’s go to bed Dean.” The firefighter pulled Dean to his feet and wrapped his arms around him. They stumbled down the hall that way. Only letting go when Cas laid Dean out on the bed.

He slowly undressed Dean and then himself. Crawling up Dean’s body, he kissed every inch of the mechanic’s glorious body. Writhing and begging, Dean gripped his hands tightly in Cas’ dark hair. When Cas finally draped his body over Dean, claiming his mouth in a heated kiss, the green-eyed man was on the edge of orgasm. The firefighter leaned back and stared into Dean’s eyes. “You or me.”

“I want you inside me Cas. Nothing between us.”

Cas shook with desire. “Dean.” His breath hitched as he continued, “You mean…”

“My results came back. I’m clean. Please make love to me Cas.”

“Of course, Dean.” The words were so simple, but when Castiel said those words to Dean they were filled with his dedication, his desire, and his love.

Kissing Dean’s full red lips gently, Cas leaned over and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand. He dribbled it over his fingers before lowering his hand to Dean’s waiting hole. The mechanic sighed in relief at the first touch of those long sleek fingers to his sensitive rim. Castiel stroked and flicked until Dean was whimpering with want. Only then did he slide a finger into his lover’s body. Dean cried out in pleasure as Cas pressed his finger deeper. A second finger joined the first and both sought that spot which would have Dean arching off the bed. As usual, Cas lingered on that spot pressing and teasing while adding a third finger. By this point, Dean was pushing himself down, fucking himself on Cas’ fingers. “I’m ready, Cas.”

Without removing his fingers, Cas slicked up his cock, crying out at the sensitivity. His flesh was hot and rock hard. He pressed it along Dean’s crack as he slowly removed his fingers. He gave Dean no time to miss the feeling as he slid his length in just as the last finger slipped out. The mechanic arched as his rim stretched to accommodate Cas’ girth. Lifting Dean’s legs, the firefighter seated himself fully. When his balls slapped against Dean’s ass he stopped. Gazing into Dean’s eyes, he said, “This is where I belong.”

“Always,” said Dean with a shy smile. “Now move.”

Cas pulled almost all the way out before rocking back in slowly. They fucked in that slow languid way for what seemed like hours. Totally enraptured by the drag of Cas’ cock along Dean’s walls. When both were breathing heavily and on the verge of tears, Cas pulled Dean up against his chest. Seated in Castiel’s lap, Dean lifted himself before slamming back down. They found a steady rhythm as Cas surrounded Dean with his arms, holding him tight to his chest. Dean’s cock found the friction he needed as it remained trapped between their sweating bodies. Shifting the mechanic slightly, the firefighter rammed against Dean’s prostate. On every thrust, he pounded mercilessly into that spot until Dean was babbling incoherently. Suddenly, Cas felt Dean stiffen and clench down on his cock. Dean’s mouth fell open in ecstasy as his body convulsed. His orgasm lit up every nerve-ending and the world around him whited out. As he watched Dean give himself up fully to his release, Cas thrust once more and then his orgasm ripped through him.

“That’s it Cas. Fill me up.”

“Fuck Dean. That was…”

“Awesome.” Dean smiled down at Cas and kissed his lips.

Cas smiled back and nodded. “Yes, it was.”

“But just because the after-hospital sex was awesome does not mean you are doing that again.”

“Of course, sweetheart. Whatever you want.”

“Damn straight.” The mechanic laughed. “Well maybe not so straight.”


End file.
